Amourshipping Adventure
by jolteoniscool
Summary: this contains Amourshipping. if you dont like Amourshipping then dont read!
1. Welcome home

**I do not own Pokémon so don't sue me!**

As we got to the foot of pallet town, I had to say goodbye to some friends. "Well see you soon, ash" iris looked at me and blushed. "You weren't always a kid…" as they walked off to their next destination, Alexa smiled. "Ready to go home?" but instead of an answer, I ran off towards home, were I could smell mums cooking. "Mum I'm home!" I cried through the house but didn't get an answer. Then out of nowhere, people started cheering "happy birthday!" "Wait" I cried. "Is it my birthday?!" everyone face palmed at what I had just said. "Ash, it's your 16th birthday! Remember?" Gary walked up to me and smiled. "Let me put my stuff in my room, first!" I rushed up the stairs with Pikachu clinging to my shoulder. "What an idiot I am" I said as I got to my room and locked the door. "How could I forget my 16th birthday?!" Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and got something out of my bag that was wrapped. There was a note, it said "happy 16th birthday, from Pikachu" Pikachu smiled and nudged me as if to open it. "Thanks Pikachu" I replied as I patted my best friend. As I opened it on the card it said, "Let's go to Kalos!" Pikachu wanted to go to Kalos, I wonder why? I open the rest of the gift and it appears to be a Pikachu doll. I read the rest of the card, "If I ever die, take care of this doll of me" I remembered all the reckless things I have done to save Pikachu. My most crazy one was jumping off a cliff to save Pikachu from exploding. "Good idea" I rub the back of my head in embayment. As we walk back downstairs, I heard the girls talking. "Did you know that on a birthday, whoever gets their present opened first, they both get good luck?" dawn said to the other girls. This caused them to run over to me with gifts. They all wanted me to open their gifts first so they could get good luck. "Gals, gals" I started to back away in a defence pose. "BUT WE WANT YOU TO OPEN OUR GIFTS SO WE CAN GET GOOD LUCK!" the girls shouted. "I've already someone's present today" all the girls dropped to the ground. "Who's?" misty asked as she walked over to me. I pulled out the Pikachu doll that I got from… "Pikachu. He gave me this Pikachu doll" the girls grumbled and put all their gifts back on the table. At the end of the party I noticed that my mum wasn't here. "Hey where's mum?" I asked all the people here. "She's up in her room working' Gary told me. As soon as he did, I raced up to the bedroom where mum was making something. I knocked on the door. I entered when I heard a 'come in' in mums voice. As I walked in mum gave me a big hug. "Mum…i…can't…breathe!" mum let me go so I could breathe. I smiled as mum gave me something. "Happy 16th Ash" they were new clothes. Some greyish bluish pants, a blue jacket with white stripes to go over my black top and a red and white new baseball cap. I love it! Now I not really the fashion type but I guess getting older makes you more mature. "Well honey I start dinner. Can you ask the professor and Gary if they can stay for dinner?" mum asks but without giving her an answer I rush down stairs to ask. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask with a nice tone. "Sure ash. By the way, happy birthday" Pro. Oak walked to tell everybody to go.

**Dinner Table (6:18pm)**

We were having roast chicken that I quickly gobbled down and Pikachu was doing the same with his Pokémon food. "Where are you going next ash?" I started to explain to the group that I'm going to Kalos. "I'll be right back, just going to make a phone call" mum walked into the living room

**Vaniville town, Kalos (6:23pm)**

_Ring ring, ring ring_

There was a phone call that grace, a friend of Delia, answered. "Hey my son ash is going to the Kalos region next week. Maybe they could catch up" Delia was sure to be quiet so the Ash couldn't hear. "That's great. That means that Serena can now start her journey" they hung up ash grace went to talk to her daughter. "Serena come down here I have a surprise for you" grace called up the stairs. "Yeah, well I got a little surprise today" Serena came down form bandages form Ryhorn racing practice when she face planted. "You can start you journey next week, and no Ryhorn racing!" "YAY!" Serena cried as she had finally had permission to go on a journey. She called all her friends that were on a journey that she is going on a journey next week

As Delia returned to the table they were all finished.

Throughout the week, ash went to visit brock, his Pokémon and even had a battle with Gary. "Blastiose is unable to battle, Pikachu wins" Tracy cried as the battle was ended with a thunderbolt. Ash went to visit his Pokémon that were all happy to see him. 'soon you're going to have even more friends" ash said as he was going to Kalos the following day.

**The next day (9:34 am)**

As was ready to go to Kalos. He had his new clothes on, his stuff packed and Pikachu. He was ready to go to the saffron city airport.

**Saffron city airport (11:19am)**

"_Flight 459 to the Kalos region is about to board._

Ash ran onto the plane with Alexa following. Little did he know that he was going to meet and old friend…

To be continued

**That's the first chapter to Amourshipping Adventure from jolteoniscool. Hope you like it.**


	2. He's Here!

"Sorry for the slight delay over Sinnoh, but we will land in about ten minutes"

The captain's voice echoed through the planes loud speaker as the seatbelt sign flashed on. Ash ran back to his seat and buckled up. He couldn't wait till he landed. Ash grabbed out a pink bow and he sighed.

"Where is she?" he whispered.

"Pardon? I didn't hear that" Alexa looked at Ash as she said.

"Oh nothing"

Know more than five minutes later they had landed.

"Maybe I will find her here…" Ash said to himself as they were getting off the plane.

**Meanwhile at Serena's house…**

"Yes I understand, professor" grace then hanged up and called her daughter down.

"SERENA"

"Yeah?" Serena came downstairs and looked at her mother with confusion.

Serena was wearing a black, sleeveless top, a red knee high skirt with pockets, black leggings and black shoes. She also had her honey blond hair up with a pink hat with a black ribbon around it.

"You won't get your Pokémon for a little while, maybe a day or two" grace was then prepared for a yell from her daughter but didn't get one.

"Okay, at least I get it. What Pokémon will I be getting?"

"Well, i don't know. The professor said he will find a default because all the Kalos starters have be taken by other trainers"

**Lumiose airport (12:57pm)**

"Okay sis, thanks" Alexa hung up and went back to the boy that had fallen off the plane.

"My sister said we can't stay at her place, sorry" Alexa then sat next to Ash in hopes of thinking up a plan.

"You can stay with me if you want!"

Ash and Alexa turned around to see a young man with a lab coat on. He had black hair and under his coat he had a purple shirt and black pants.

"Thank you, professor" the professor knew Alexa very well but Ash was a complete stranger.

"You must be Ash, I am Professor Augustine Sycamore" The professor took Ash's hand and shook it.

"It's a pleaser to meet you, professor! This is my starter, Pikachu" ash gladly took the professors hand.

"Please come to the lab" they then drove away into the labs direction.

**On the way to the lab**

"So Ash tell me, how did you get Pikachu for a starter?" the professor could hear ash sigh

"Well…."

**Flashback**

"ASH GET UP! YOU WERE MEANT TO BE AT THE LAB HALF AN HOUR AGO"

Ash quickly got up and ran to lab, still in his PJ'S.

"Well, well, ashy boy is late" Gary mocked ash but he ignored him and ran into the lab.

"I'm here for my Pokémon"

"So you're here, well you're too late; they already took all the Pokémon" Professor Oak then pressed a button and out came a Pokémon.

"This is all I have left"

"I'll take it!" Ash then grabbed the poke ball and released the Pokémon to find the electric mouse say 'Pikachu'

"Be careful it may…"

"Hey Pikachu I'm ash" Ash then went to pat Pikachu only to be shocked.

"Shock you"

_As time went on ash and Pikachu had become friends after Pikachu saved ash from a flock of Spearow._

**End of flashback**

"So you woke up late?"

The professor then laughed all the way to the lab.

**At the lab (2:26 pm)**

"Wow! You have a lot of Pokémon" ash cried out as a Zigzagoon tickled ash's leg with his tail.

"CLEMONT! CAN I PLAY WITH THE CUTE POKEMON!?"

Ash and the professor turned around to see a boy about ash's age in a blue sweat suit and blond hair. He also had a white backpack and a little girl trying to escape his grip.

The little girl looked a little under 10 years old. She had a brown top with a white little skirt, black leggings and pink shoes. She has a little yellow bag that went around her neck and blond hair.

The professor started to laugh.

"Yes you can bonnie"

The older boy released the girl by the name of bonnie and she ran off.

"Hi, I'm clement, and that's my little sister bonnie"

Ash turned around to see the boy his age introduces himself as clement.

"My names ash, and this is my starter Pikachu"

Clement then petted Pikachu with the mouse enjoyed

"I love eletrict Pokémon, you see I'm…"

He stopped to see his sister shaking her head.

"What were you saying?" Ash tilted his head in confusion

"Never mind"

"Ash, can you do a job for me?"

The professor handed him a package.

"Can you deliver this to 58 Vaniville town?"

"Sure" Ash then ran off towards the town

**Vaniville town (6:07 pm)**

"Yep, this is 58 Vaniville town"

Ash walked up through the gates to the front door and saw a Rhyhorn.

"That Rhyhorn looks familiar… hmmm"

Ash then shook it o off and knocked on the door. He then heard footstep and the door opened to see a girl about ash's age answer the door.

The girl was wearing a black, sleeveless top, a red knee high skirt with pockets, black leggings and black shoes. She also had her honey blond hair up with a pink hat with a black ribbon around it.

"Serena?" Ash went wide eyed as he saw his old friend

"Ash?"

**Okay so that was chapter two. I am not counting the update as a chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What Pokémon will Serena be getting? Found out in the next chapter. Jolteoniscool says LATREZ **


	3. The Reason

**There is a message at the end of the story. So let's get on with it.**

Ash could swear that he saw a tear go down Serena's cheek as they were just amazed to see each other. It was the time for Ash to break the silence.

"I have your Pokémon here for you" Ash put the box down on the living room table.

"Okay ill bring out the Pokémon"

Ash let the Eevee.

Serena walked into the living room to see a brown little creature with a white, fluffy coat.

"I LOVE IT!" Serena picked up the Eevee and hugged it.

Serena then remembered who brought this to her and put down Eevee only for her to climb up again on her shoulder.

"Thanks Ash for bringing me my Pokémon" Serena then blushed as she remember something. "I'll be right back" Serena raced upstairs to grab something and came down again in a flash.

"Here, it's the hankiecheif that you used to help me in the past"

Ash stared at the item in his crush's hand and went to the past

_**Pallet town (8 years ago)**_

_Serena was running away from some bullies who were chasing her._

"_Stop it!" Serena cried as they caught up to her. The tallest girl of the group grabs her by the neck._

"_HELP!" Serena cried as she was being strangled._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" a young man Serena's age (8 years old) came out from the bushes after hearing a cry of distress._

"_And why should we do that?" the girls chucked as they saw the boys outfit._

_The young boy was wearing a yellow singlet with a red strip, black knee high shorts and thongs. His hair was black so of course you know who it is. Yep you right, Ash Ketchum._

"_Because of this" Ash them walked up to the girl who was strangling the girl and punched her in the face. Serena fell to the ground on a tree root and hurt her knee._

"_You'll regret it kid" the girl was now on her way to hit the bracing Ash when Serena kicked her stomach._

"_Let's get out of here" one of the girls cried as they ran._

_Ash walked up to Serena and said "are you okay"_

_Serena was holding her sore neck but couldn't get up. "I can't get up, I hurt my knee"_

"_This may help" Ash then tied a hankiecheif around Serena's knee. "Pain, pain goes away"_

"_It's no use" Serena started to cry again until Ash grabbed her hand._

"_Never give up until the very end!"_

_Ash then pulled her up but pulled a little too hard as Serena landed into Ash's arms. Both kids were now blushing for a few seconds until they broke apart and Ash smiled. _

"_You stood. Let's go back home to tell our mums" _

_They started to walk out of the forest with Ash still holding her hand as he was leading. Serena was still blushing with a warm feeling going thought her chest._

_**Back to present**_

"It's been 8 years… 8" ash then started to cry. It had been so long since they were friends that he just wasn't sure if they would see each other ever again. He was wrong.

Serena was thinking the same thing when she felt a tight embrace. Ash was hugging her as they were so unsure of what would happen without each other. Serena even didn't even go on an adventure without Ash. They did plan to go on an adventure together.

"Ash, what if we go on the adventure we planned though Kalos?" Serena was unsure what as would say, but she did need to.

"Of course! That's great idea! Oh and this is my starter Pikachu!" Ash then felt selfish for not introducing his best bud.

"Hi Pikachu! I'm Serena, an old friend of Ash" the female petted the electric mouse Pokémon.

"Chai" Pikachu cooed as Serena found the spot he loved to be patted in.

"Ash, you should stay here tonight, wave already had dinner but I can make you something" Ash turned his attention to the older female.

"It's nice to see you again Grace, and thank you." Ash took up the offer as he saw that the time was 6:58pm. He would get back to the lab at about 10 anyways.

"Ash, tell me about your adventures though Kanto and wherever else you've been" Serena and Ash sat on the couch and discussed their life after the separation.

"And I lost to the Unova league, that's when I met Alexa who gave me the idea to come here" Ash finished as they were still talking, even though Ash's dinner.

"Time for bed" Grace walked in as it was their cue to get ready for bed.

"Where is Ash going to sleep?" Serena asked

"Well I was think that he could sleep with you now that you have a double bed"

Serena and Ash blushed at that comment. They had to sleep together. Serena was kind of thankful for her mother to do that. Grace knew very well that Serena had had a crush of Ash since they were 6 so this was a good way to start.

After Serena and Ash got into their pyjamas, they got into bed. After they had gotten comfy, they started to talk.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Ash" Serena started to cry as she had done something bad to her friend. Ash wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. But it's nice to see you again" he then hugged her but would let go. They fell asleep hugging. Pikachu and Eevee, who were at the end of the bed, smiled as their trainers slept. They knew that something special was going on but did their trainers know?

**That's the end for chapter 3. Also I would like to say that my dream is to become an author someday so please review. I may only be up to this much but I still want all the help I can get and that is why I came to ! Kaki Jolteoniscool says Bye-Bye**


End file.
